Cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (“PDAs”) with wireless communication capabilities, and paging devices allow users to receive incoming communications while away from conventional means of communication, e.g., landline telephones and/or computers. Typically these devices include limited display screens that allow for only limited presentation of content compared to more traditional means of communication. For example, viewing an email message on a PDA may require scrolling through “pages” of the email to read the entire message whereas on a computer screen the message would be viewable on one page and would not require scrolling. In effect, display and interaction convenience is traded for connectivity and portability.
Many content and financial services providers wish to keep their users/clients as informed as possible of new content, services, and/or the client's account information. For financial services providers this may mean alerting a client to new or interesting products, news related to the client's holdings (or related to stocks the client is watching) or changes to the value of the client's account. Due to the limited displays and presentation capabilities available on portable communication devices, as well as the plethora of different devices and different display configurations, it is difficult to interact efficiently and present multiple options and accompanying text to a client's portable device. In addition, with tech-savvy clients, who may change communication devices frequently, it is inefficient to manually reconfigure content sent to the client's devices so that the content displays correctly.